they call him a flirt,I just call him daddy
by ShelleyAmberRules
Summary: What happens when Tugger has to raise a kitten by himself? Who is this kitten? Read and find out. Very cute. *lol*
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Tugger has to raise a kitten by himself? Which kitten is it? Read to find out. Very cute. :)

They call him a flirt, but I just call him daddy

"You gotta be freekin kiddin' me! ME RAISE A KITTEN?!", shouted Tugger, waking the sleeping kitten held in Mukustrap's arms. Mukustrap glared angrily at Tugger, while the kitten mewed. "Great,Tugger, now you woke her up! Yes, you have to help take care of the kitten. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots are getting too old and tired to take in another kitten and they already have their hands full with the others.", he said. "What about the other jellicles? What about you and Demeter? I have a life too, you know", Tugger said. "You know Demmie is way too jumpy. She can't help raise a kitten. She has to get herself together first. I am too busy because I am the tribe protector. The other jellicles I asked are far too busy for a kitten. They can babysit, but they can't raise her. The only one available is you,Tugger.", Munku said. Tugger growled. "But I can't! I have a rep to protect! I don't want that little furball to tie me down.", he said. Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "What do you expect me to do? Throw little Jemima back into the streets where we found her?! You are very heartless, Tugger.", he said, annoyed. "That kit has a name?", Tugger asked. "Yes, she has a name. Tugger,you can't possibly look at that sweet little kitten face and tell me you don't wan't her.", Munkustrap said, giving Jemima to Tugger. Tugger sighed and held the kitten up to have a good look at her. Jemima looked at Tugger with big, adorable brown eyes, mewing and purring, then snuggled into Tugger's mane. "Mine", the kitten said. _**She is very cute**_, he thought. Munkustrap chuckled. "See,isn't she the sweetest kitten? She likes you.", he said. Tugger sighed and gave Jemima back to Munkustrap. "I'm sorry,Munku,I can't. Kittens are alot of responsibility and alot of trouble to care for. Doesn't she have a mother or something?", he said. "Tugger,I told you we found her in the streets. We don't know who or where her mother is. For all we know, her mother could have abandoned her or even got killed.",Munku said. Tugger scoffed. "Well if you feel so sorry for her,YOU take her. I'm sure Demmie will understand.", he said coldly. Munkustrap growled, scaring Jemima. "Fine. Be heartless. She can stay with us for tonight, then tomorrow I have to find her a home. Thanks for nothing,Tugger.",he said, storming off with Jemima. "Yeah, well whatever.", Tugger said, storming off in the opposite direction.

The next day, Tugger was flirting with his usual fan club: Bombalurina,Cassandra,Etcetera,Victoria,and Electra. "Sing us a song,Tuggy.",Etcetera said, pulling on Tugger's tail. "Dance for us.",Electra said,purring and rubbing her head against Tugger's leg. "Let's ditch the others and spend some real quality time together.",Bombalurina wispered into Tugger's ear, purring seductively. Tugger chuckled. **_They can't get enough of the Tugger._**, he thought. "Ladies,please. You don't want to wear me out,do you? I have to be rested so I can still look good for you all." The queens sighed. Tugger chuckled. "Tugger? Tugger! Oh, there you are! Hi ladies.", a voice said from behind them. Tugger and the queens turned around to see Munkustrap and Jemima. "Hi,Munku!", the queens said in unison. "What's up,Munku?", Tugger said. Just as Munku was about to speak,Bombalurina interupted. "Oh,sweet heavyside! What a cutie! Who is she,Munku?",she said, picking up Jemima and hugging her. Jemima giggled and purred. "Her name is Jemima. Me, Alonzo, and Cassandra found her in the streets.",Munkustrap said. "Yes,thats right. The poor thing was dirty, hungry, and shivering from the cold. I had to feed her and give her a bath.", Cassandra said, petting Jemima. "Yay! We have a new friend!",Etcetera said, placing herself on top of Bombalurina and getting in Jemima's face. A frightened Jemima mewed and tried to bury herself in Bombalurina's fur. Bombalurina giggled. "Etcy,calm down. You're scaring the poor dear and you're hurting me with your claws. Get off of me,would ya? You're heavy", she said. "Sorry,Bomby. Sorry Jemima.",Etcetera said, hopping off of Bomby and giving her the sweetest kitten-like smile. Bombalurina smiled and set Jemima down. The shy kitten hid behind the red queen's legs. Bomba giggled and gently shoved Jemima in front of the other kittens. "It's okay sweetie. Go make some friends. They won't bite.", she said. Jemima slowly walked up to the three kittens. "Hi", she said softly. "Hi. I'm Etcetera. You're pretty. Would you be our friend?", Etcy said. "'kay.",Jemima said. "I'm Victoria.",Vicky said. "And I'm Electra. Would you like to play with us?",Electra said. Jemima looked up to Munkustrap. "Can I go play?", she asked. Munkustrap smiled. "Of course.Be careful,guys. She's just a baby.",he said. The four kittens squealed and giggled, running off to play. "Have you found her a home yet, Munkus?",Cassandra asked. Munku sighed. "No,not yet. I'll be sure to find her one. Right now,I have an important meeting with Old Deutoronomy. Bomba,Demmie wanted to talk to you and Cassie,Alonzo wants you. Tugger could you watch Jemima?",he asked as the queens left. "Me? Why?",Tugger asked. "Because you're the only one left to watch her and the others are busy. At least do this one favor for me.", Munku said. "Fine. Just this once. Don't expect me to kitten-sit all the time.",Tugger said. "Kittens,come here.",Munkustrap said. The kittens came and stood in front of Munkustrap, staring at him with big kitten eyes. " You kits are coming with me.Jenny and Jelly wants you three home for a bath and lunch. Jemima, you will go with Tugger. He will watch you until I come and get you. Be good and do everything he says, okay?", Munkustrap said petting Jemima. "Okay",Jemima said. "Bye,Jemima. Bye,Tugger.", the kittens said in unison. Mukustrap and the kittens left, leaving Tugger and Jemima. "C'mon kid", we're going to my home. ", Tugger said. The two were off to Tugger's den.


	2. Chapter 2

To:madicullen, xXEtceteraxX, and Missufishy, thanks for your comments! I hope you will enjoy it more as a wright more. :)

* * *

"Okay,kid. This is my home. Just sit down until Munku gets back and don't touch anything.",Tugger said as the two walked into his den. "Ooh.",Jemima said as she walked to Tugger's pillow, which he used as his bed. "Kid, what are you doing?",Tugger asked. "Jemima",the kitten said. "What?",Tugger asked. "My name Jemima", she said. "Ok then. Jemima, what are you doing?", Tugger said. "Soft Pillow",Jemima said as she snuggled into Tugger's pillow. "Kid... Jemima. That's my Bed.",Tugger said. "Mine.",Jemima said, purring and giggling. Tugger sighed. "Fine,kid. Whatever you say.",he said. _**You're lucky you're cute**_, he thought. "Hungry.",Jemima said. "Huh?" "Hungry",Jemima repeated. _**Great. What am I supposed to feed the kit?**_, Tugger thought. Just then,Tantomile, knocked and entered Tugger's den with a bowl of milk. "What's up,Tant.?", Tugger said. Tantomlie nodded and smiled. "I heard you were babysiting the kit and I thought she might want this.", she said, setting the bowl down for Jemima. **_It's scary how she does that._**, Tugger thought. Jemima squealed and drank the milk up greedily, purring. Tantomile and Tugger smiled at the kitten. "Thanks,Tant.", he said. "No problem.", Tantomile said before she left. A few minutes later,Jemima finished her milk and looked up at Tugger,licking her lips. Tugger chuckled,picking up Jemima. "Full?", he asked. Jemima purred and nodded. "You're all dirty now.",Tugger said as he looked at Jemima's dirty face. "You sure are a messy eater. Here,let me clean you.", he said. Tugger began to clean and groom the kitten. Jemima purred and giggled as Tugger was cleaning her stomach. "Tickles", she said. Tugger chuckled. "There. All clean.", he said. Jemima purred. **_Mabey this kit is not so bad after all._**, Tugger thought. "What your name?", Jemima said, pressing her paws on Tuggers chest. "Tugger.", the main coon replied. "Daddy.",Jemima said, snuggling against Tuggers mane. Tugger's eyes widened in shock. "No. Tugger", he said. Jemima looked back up at Tugger. "No,your name daddy.",she said. "Fine. Call me 'daddy' if you want",Tugger said. Jemima yawned and snuggled back into Tugger's chest. "Tired, eh? You could use a nap.",Tugger said. "No nap",Jemima said sleepily. "Yes nap. As a matter of fact...",Tugger said as he yawned. "I could use one as well.", he finished. Tugger took Jemima over to his bed and layed her down,putting a blanket over her. He then layed down right next to her and she snuggled closer to him. "Night,daddy.",she said before falling asleep. Tugger chuckled and pulled her closer to him for warmth. The two fell into a deep,peaceful sleep.

A few hours later,Tugger woke up and realised Jemima wasn't by his side. He jumped up in a panic and began to look for the kitten. "Kid? Jemima! Where are you,little one?",Tugger said. He checked everywhere in his den, but there was no kitten to be found. "Oh, sweet heavyside! She must have wondered off. Munku is gonna kill me!", Tugger shouted. Tugger ran out of his den to search for Jemima.

"So, Jerrie, what are we gonna do?",Rumpleteazer asked her brother. "I dunno. I'm bored.",Mungojerrie said. "Me too. Wanna steal stuff?",Rumple said. Mungojerrie scoffed. "We already did that today.", he said. Just,then, they saw a little kitten walking pass them. "Hey,little one! How are ya?", Mungojerrie said. A shy Jemima ran and hid behind a garbage can. "It's all right. We're not gonna hurt ya.",Rumpleteazer said. Jemima slowly walked up to the two. "Hi", she said softly. "What's your name little one? Where did you come from?", Mungo said. "My name is Jemima. Tugger was sleep and I was bored,so I went out to go play and explore.",the kitten said. "You came from Tugger's den?",Rumple asked, surprised. Jemima nodded. "Gee, he usually doesn't like kittens.",Mungojerrie said. "He like me. He's my new daddy.",Jemima said. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie looked at eachother in shock. "Well, we problably should take you back to him before he worries.",Rumple said. "No. I wanna play.",Jemima said. Rumple giggled. "All right. We can play.",she said. Jemima squealed and pounced on Rumpleteazer. Rumple giggled some more as she fell. "Oh,no! Mungo help me! It's the attack of mighty kitten!", she said. Mungojerrie ran over and tickled Jemima, who burst into a fit of laughter. "Let's get her,Rumple.", he said. Both Mungo and Rumple were tickling Jemima. "There you are,kitten! What are you two doin' with Jemima?! Why did you have to kitnap her?!", an angry voice said behind them. Mungo and Rumple turned around to see an angry Tugger. "Relax,Tugs. We were only just playing with her. We didn't kitnap her, we found her wondering off on her own and decided to play with her and keep an eye on her.",Mungo said. Tugger relaxed. "Thanks guys. Sorry for the outburst. Jemima, what were you doing wondering off on your own like that? Don't you realize you had me worried sick? Imagine what Munku would do to me if something bad had happened to you.",he said. Mungo and Rumple tried to hide their laughter. Tugger was sounding like Jelly and Jenny instead of a ladies cat. Jemima blushed and her ears went flat on her head. "Sorry,daddy. You were sleep and I got bored.", she said. Rumple tried to hide her giggle. **_Tugger a daddy? Wow,now I've seen everything... _**Rumple thought. Tugger sighed and picked Jemima up. "It's okay. At least you're safe now. Bye, guys and thanks for watching her.", he said as he and Jemima were leaving. "Anytime. Se ya later.",Mungo said.

Tugger and Jemima were back at Tugger's den, playing with a toy mouse the main coon had given to the kitten. Munkustrap knocked and entered. "Hey,Tugger. Hey,little one. How did everything go?", he said. "Everything went well. The kid can't resist me now",Tugger said, petting a purring Jemima. Munkustrap chuckled and shook his head. "It seems like you two had fun. I came to get Jemima so we can find her a home.",he said. "No way! I wanna stay with daddy! He's a good looker afterer.",Jemima said, running over to Tugger and hugging him. Munkustrap gave Tugger a confused look. Tugger just shrugged and smiled. "She calls me daddy now. Munku, it's okay if she want's to stay. I'll take care of the kit.", he said. "Are you sure this is what you want?",Munkustrap asked. "Yes,I'm sure. The kit has a home now.",Tugger said, picking up Jemima, who was squealing and purring. Munkustrap smiled. " That's great. Have fun you two.",he said while leaving. **_What an adventure this will be for the two._**,Munkustrap thought.


End file.
